1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an image-stabilizing function, and in particular relates to a gyro-sensor mounting structure in a camera having an image-stabilizing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cameras with an image-stabilizing function (hand-shake correction function), an X-axis gyro sensor and a Y-axis gyro sensor which detect rotations (angular velocities) about an X-axis and a Y-axis to detect camera shake (hand shake) of the camera in the X-direction and the Y-direction thereof, respectively, are mounted to a gyro-sensor mounting plate. This gyro-sensor mounting plate is fixed to an internal stationary member of the camera.
In such cameras with an image-stabilizing function, when a correction lens element or an image pickup device is moved to cancel out camera shake (hand shake) in directions orthogonal to the optical axis of the correction lens element or the image pickup device, vibrations created by movements of the correction lens element or the image pickup device travel to the camera body or the lens barrel from the correction lens element or the image pickup device. In addition, in the case of SLR cameras with an image-stabilizing function, vibrations created by a rotation (swing-up movement) of a quick-return mirror installed in the camera travel to the camera body or the lens barrel from the quick-return mirror when the quick-return mirror rotates since the quick-return mirror rotates (swings up) upon a shutter release button being depressed.
The degree of vibration when the quick-return mirror rotates varies according to positions of the camera body and the lens barrel. Therefore, if vibrations transmitted to the X-axis gyro sensor and the Y-axis gyro sensor through the camera body or the lens barrel do not exert a large influence upon either the X-axis gyro sensor or the Y-axis gyro sensor, each of the X-axis gyro sensor and the Y-axis gyro sensor can detect camera shake with precision. However, if such vibrations transmitted to the X-axis gyro sensor and the Y-axis gyro sensor exert a large influence thereupon, each of the X-axis gyro sensor and the Y-axis gyro sensor cannot detect camera shake with precision.
However, since there is only one manner of mounting a gyro-sensor mounting plate, to which the X-axis gyro sensor and the Y-axis gyro sensor are mounted, to an internal mounting portion (stationary portion) of the camera body in conventional cameras having an image-stabilizing function, i.e., since the gyro-sensor mounting plate cannot be mounted to an internal mounting portion of the camera body in any other mounting manner, the X-axis gyro sensor and the Y-axis gyro sensor together with the gyro-sensor mounting plate need to be replaced by other ones mounted to another gyro-sensor mounting plate if vibrations transmitted to the X-axis gyro sensor and the Y-axis gyro sensor through the camera body or the lens barrel exert a large influence upon the X-axis gyro sensor and the Y-axis gyro sensor.
Additionally, the manner of transmission of the aforementioned vibrations to the X-axis gyro sensor and the Y-axis gyro sensor differs according to specifications of the camera (e.g., the dimensions or the material properties of a camera body to which the gyro sensors are mounted). Therefore, in the case of applying the X-axis gyro sensor and the Y-axis gyro sensor to various cameras of different specifications, it is conventionally the case that an appropriate X-axis gyro sensor and an appropriate Y-axis gyro sensor need to be selected from among various gyro sensors of different specifications for each camera, which causes an increase in the cost of production.